Being the Boy
by starkydud
Summary: kagome is dared by souta to be a boy for 1 month. her family moved so its easy to fool everyone she is a male, but will her secret be out before a month? INU
1. Chapter 1

I hope u like the story….

TRANSFERRING 

OoooooooO

Kagome woke up with a start. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the calendar. It was September 1st. "Ahhhhhhh! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Kagome bounded out of bed and rushed down the stairs, two at a time.

Kagome knocked on her mom's room. "MOM WAKE UP! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!"

She also went into her little brother's room who stood up groaning. "Ugh… What is it this time…"

When everyone was wide awake, even her grandfather who always slept late, Kagomes mother brought out the cake. "Ok, everyone, lets sing Kagome a happy birthday!"

"What about my needs," cried out Souta.

Kagome turned 18 while Souta was still 15.

"Just sing the song already," grumbled Kagomes grandpa.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, dear Kagome. Happy birthday to you!"

Kagome blew the candles. I wish dad was here, Kagome wished.

Later in the day…

"Souta!" "What you big bitch!" Kagome shut Souta's mouth. "You never, ever curse! Its bad for you!" "Hmff," grumbled Souta.

Kagome's mother, Kakura, (sounds like Sakura doesn't it…) had given Kagome a beautiful summer dress while Souta had given her $10. Her grandpa, Bob, (what a gay name) had given her nothing.

"Why cant you just get married and move out? You have a bigger room than me!" "Souta, why can't you just be nice. Being a girl is tougher than being a boy!"

"Pfft! Yeah right! All you gotta do is have children. Boys get the harder jobs." "You want me to believe that?" Kagome fumed.

"I dare you to try to be a boy for one whole month!" Souta shouted. "Fine!"

For the rest of the few days until school, Souta taught Kagome how to be a boy.

"The most important part of the boy is the penis." Kagome blushed at the idea.

"The penis is what governs your status. Also, it itches like crazy, so you gotta scratch it once in a while.

"Well what is my dick doesn't itch?" Kagome shouted. "What are you talking about. They always itch." Souta smiled.

"You have to get under." Souta stuck his hand under his balls and scratched. "Eeewwww…" I think I am gonna be sick…

OoooooooO

Kagome and her family had moved to a new district, so fooling people she was a boy was easy.

Being one was the tough part.

Kagome tightly bandaged her brests, until she thought she would die.

She learned the art of dick-scratching.

Her mother was a little uneasy about the whole idea. It wasn't everyday that her daughter asked to be a boy for one month.

However, she was totally with the idea that women were superior to men.

Kagome had to wear the cloths that were too big for Souta and buy a few more men's cloths.

Every day was torture as Souta sniggered at her and laughed.

Kagome could have sworn that her brests were getting smaller, and was horrified at the idea.

She had C-cup brests and didn't want to shrink them.

Soon, the beginning of school loomed only one day ahead.

"Sis…." "Yes Souta?"

"Uh…. I am very sorry about this whole dare thing. You can quit now if you wanna…"

Kagome stared astonished at him. But his face did not look like it was lying. Souta really was worried.

"Aww. Don't worry Souta. We Hirugashi's are tougher than we look."

Kagome rubbed Souta's head.

"Truth is, I really am excited about this. This is a chance to be, uh, do something special.

OoooooooO

Ohhh la la! What do ya think that means?

Don't worry people. I'll try to make my chapters longer.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry I didn't update soon..

Im to lazy… heh…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2 

Kagome yawed. She stared at the clock but the time didn't register in her brain as she slowly got out of bed. "Awww…"

Suddenly she grabbed the clock. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her piercing shriek racked the house as the great big grandfather clock struck 8:00 a.m.

Kagome ran around the house and picked up her school supplies and stuffed them in her backpack.

She ran to the bathroom while screaming "im late, im late," over and over again.

Kagome changed into her boy clothes and washed her face. "IM GONNA SO GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU SOUTA!"

She ran into the kitchen and found two notes.

One said, "_Kagome and Souta, me and your grandpa had some business so take care of"_

The other said, "_I turned off your alarm cuz I wanted to. ___

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Running and panting could be heard as someone ran up the steps of Shikon High.

The person ran pell-mell across the hallway and crashed through the door of room 101A.

Mr.Pari gasped as a new student in faded jeans, a black ponytail, and a blue sports jersey crashed into the desk.

The class laughed loudly at the spectacle.

"Am I late?" Kagome said in a dazed voice while grabbing her head.

Sniggering was heard, as Mr.Pari got red in the face.

Some kids blocked their ears.

"LATE! LATE! WHY WOULD YOU BE LATE IF YOU RAN TO SCHOOL 30 MINUTES LATE!"

The outburst caught Kagome by surprise as she quickly closed her mouth from giving a retort.

Kagome backed slowly to the door. "Uh, I think I have the wrong class."

An evil glint came into Mr.Pari's eyes.

"You're not going anywhere. I know who you are. You're the new student, Kagome Hirigashi. Class, meet your new student."

Kagome faced the class, slowly turning from one head to another.

A girl about Kagome's age stared back at her kindly. She later learned that her namewas Sango.

Then, Kagome gasped to herself.

A boy with silver hair and cute doggy ears was passing a note to a boy with a black hair.

She felt her face flush as she wished she could be snuggled right next to him.

_Oh god. Why am I thinking these thoughts?_

Kagome walked to an empty desk and made herself at home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"RIINNNGGG!"

The lunch bell rang as Kagome picked up her backpack and walked towards her new locker.

Other kids scurried about and Kagome saw that the locker next to hers belonged to the girl who stared at her in Mr.Pari's class.

"Hi" "Hello"

They exchanged greetings as Sango sneaked a peek at the new boy.

_Hmm. Looks like any other teenage boy, but somehow, he gives the impression that his a girl…_

Kagome caught Sango looking at her and decided to try and make a friend.

"Sooo… Whats your name?"

"Mine's Sango. Whats yours?"

"Kagome."

Somehow, the two ended up walking together to lunch, each carrying a lunchbag.

Whistles were heard as the two sat across each other on a table at the corner.

Miroku poked Inuyasha.

"That Kagome better not make any moves on my Sango…"

"What are you talking about? You two don't even go out!"

Inuyasha laughed as his friends face went pink.

"BAM!"

The lunchroom doors burst open as the room went quiet.

Naruku Yoshimoto walked into the room with his goons slinking behind him.

The school whore, Kikyo, was hanging onto his arm.

He gave a sneer in Inuyasha's direction, acknowledging his archenemy.

His posse walked to where Kagome was sitting with Sango.

Kagome started to perspire as she saw a not-too-nice-looking gang walking towards her.

Naruku soon was standing beside her and gave a cough.

"Ahem. I understand that you are the new student."

Kagome slowly nodded her head, willing her food to swallow, but keeping an uncaring face at the intruder.

"Well. I'd like you to know one of the main jobs of being a student here."

Kagome swallowed.

"KEEPING OUT OF MY WAY!"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think of what she did wrong.

Sango then stood up.

"Shut up Naruku. Everyone knows that this is what you do to every new kid, just to show what a coward you are!"

Naruku took a mencing step toward her.

"I'd keep my hands off her if I were you," Miroku carefully walked toward Naruku's gang.

"We don't want anything to happen now do we." Miroku and Inuyasha made a signal and most of all the tuff looking teens, (boy and girls) tensed and faced Naruku, all with killer looks.

"Fine. The weenie here has decided to gang up on me," Naruku said.

With that, his gang scattered.

Kagome looked at Sango.

"Wow… Thanks."

"No problem, friend..."

Kagome gave Sango a wide smile and Sango thought to herself.

_He looks like such a girl. I mean, look at his smile. _

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Miroku, "thanks."

"No problem." Inuyasha smirked. He couldn't help but think how nice a bod this boy had.

He almost looked, feminine.

Miroku, was thinking the same thing, as he sidled toward Sango, and grabbed a butt.

"AHHHH!"

Sango gave Miroku a hard slap.

"Aww, come on Sango. I did save you back there…"

"SLAP!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sooo…. My readers, what of it so far?

I'm sorry I didn't post the story for such a long time, but I didn't know how to post chapters.


End file.
